


VID: Eye of the tiger

by mithborien



Series: Supernatural Vids by Mithborien [7]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Episode: s04e06 Yellow Fever, Eye of the Tiger, Fanvids, Gen, Music, bloopers, rock out with your cock out, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-08
Updated: 2008-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strike>Boogie</strike> Yellow fever. Cause Ackles got moves, yo! And cause it had to be done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	VID: Eye of the tiger

**Details:** Supernatural | 3.53 | "Eye of the tiger" by Survivor  
**Download:** 37mb @ [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?dgx78blaedbazv0)

**Password:** survivor

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, vidding. Such a frustrating pastime. The only reason this vid got made despite the obstacles of Premiere not working and ending up with crappy source material was the fact that I can't stop laughing at Jensen Ackles' face.


End file.
